Bested
by KaiaRay
Summary: This story is based upon the promo for Queen of Hearts with my own twist on it. It's a one shot. Hope you like it!


**Bested once again**

**AN: This is a one shot! I am so frustrated with Once Upon A Time! They introduce us to character's that we absolutely love like Graham then kill them off! I'm such a huge Gremma shipper that I thought I wouldn't even like her with anyone else. They introduce Hook making me really like him with Emma. Now I'm pretty sure they are going to make his character completely evil and betray Emma. God, I'm so annoyed. So I had to write this**

Emma felt so stupid and gullible falling for Hook's act that he actually cared about her as she engaged in a sword fight with him. She wondered if she would ever learn her lesson that no man really ever cared about her or could be trusted besides Henry or David. There was one man that she thought might but he was dead.

"Now love, try now to be too angry with me. I do want you but I want revenge more." Hook told her while Emma struck against him even harder with her sword hitting his when he spoke to her. "Okay you are mad. I will come back for you once I have revenge on the crocodile. I promise you that…"He began to say but stopped as an arrow hit him in the back of his arm holding the sword causing him to cry out and drop it.

"Good aim, Mary Margaret" Emma smirked looking down at Hook withering in pain holding his arm as she bent down on grabbing the sword.

"I never miss." She heard a voice say that she never thought she would ever hear again in her life. Emma looked up to see Graham walking toward her causing her green eyes to grow large as her heart raced. How did Cora know to shift into the one person that it would hurt her to the core to see.

"I'm not going to fall for it, Cora. He's dead." Emma said calling on every ounce of strength that she had so she could get home to Henry. Graham's blue eyes look at her with such love and devotion as he stared at her broke her heart into a million pieces. She wondered how Cora knew how to fake such emotion even when she was shape shifting.

"Who the hell is he?" Hook groaned out rolling over to look at the man who had shot him. Killian saw a man responsible for shooting his good arm glaring at him knowing it wasn't Cora because she was indisposed at the minute but he wasn't going to tell Emma that. "You shot me in my good arm. I'm going to kill you." Hook threatened him. Graham reached down grabbing him by the neck yanking him up off the ground.

"You're lucky I didn't aim for you heart. I thought about it because I'm pretty sure that I would be doing the world a favor. I don't know who you are but I can tell that you hurt the woman who I love so that makes you my enemy." Graham said to him putting his hand on the arrow turning it slight causing Hook to cry out loudly in pain. He didn't see Killian raise his hook to strike him.

"NO!" Emma called out hitting his hook with her sword stopping him. She couldn't watch his hook sink into Graham's body even if it was Cora. It would be like watching him die all over again in front of her. She grabbed the bottom of the hook with her hand then removed it throwing.

"Damn it, Swan. I'm trying to help you by taking out Cora." Hook told her furious and annoyed. He wasn't sure who this man was but it was obvious that he was madly in love with Emma and that she felt the same way about the man she thought Cora was shifting into. Killian had played Emma but he did want her but on his terms only and this man was ruining it.

"I'm losing track of who still owes who one for saving each other's lives." Graham grinned at her. He saw the hesitance and disbelief that it could be really him in her eyes. "Did you take out any more signs in Storybrooke while I've been gone? If so then I might have to fine you to pay for the new signs once we get back." He teased her watching Emma's green eyes fill up with tears and smile slowly formed on her lips as she realized that it was really him.

"Graham?" Emma's shaky voice said as tears fell down her cheeks walking towards him. She now stood in front of Graham and next to Hook who Graham had by the neck. Graham nodded at her smiling at her as she put her free shaking hand to up to his heart feeling it beat beneath her hand. "You're alive. God I missed you!" She cried throwing the sword so she could pull his face to her kissing him. Graham dropped Hook to the ground wrapping his arm around her while the other dove into her hair weaving through her hair. He had never wanted or needed anyone until Emma and that was all that he knew he ever would want.

Hook watched stunned for a moment as Emma kissed the man with such passion and love that it had to be true love. Killian Jones had lost Milah, his hand but he wasn't going to lose a battle or the girl had struck his interest. He reached for the sword on the ground by him quietly gripping the handle feeling pain radiate through his whole arm but that wouldn't stop him. He went to get to his knees but felt a blade at his neck.

"I don't think so. My daughter deserves her happy ending!" Snow said to Hook with a sword against his neck. Graham and Emma pulled away from each other's lips to see Snow with a sword to Hook's neck. "Graham, it's good to see." She smiled at the man that he saved her life so many years ago.

"it's good to see you too" Graham grinned at her holding onto Emma around the waist never waiting to let go of her for a second. "Do you want me to get rid of him?" He asked Snow motioning to Hook at the end of her sword.

"He's not worth it, Graham. Let's go." Emma told Graham touching his face before bending down to grab the sword on the ground. "He's nobody." Emma added staring at Killian making him flinch at her words not the blade at his neck. She walked off holding Graham's hand as Snow moved her sword throwing Hook to the ground.

Hook watched they three of them walked up the hill holding the compass together. He stumbled to his feet trying to rush up the hill but just as he neared the top they were gone and he was all alone. He was bested once again but this time he did it to himself.


End file.
